Mile High Club
by haileyp123
Summary: Beca doesn't like flying. Chloe helps her out with this. CRACKFIC (of sorts)


**A/N: AGAIN THIS IS A CRACKFIC OF SORTS. Oh and I hope you enjoy the commentary Ohana and I added in it. Yeeeee.**

Beca and Chloe were at the Toronto airport about to head out to Portland, Oregon. Beca wasn't really feelin' the flight because it was going to be one long ass flight.

They got their boarding passes and all that other flying shit, went through security, and then they waited to board.

Beca, ever since she could remember had been scared of heights. As the clock was counting down until departure, Chloe was holding her sweet girlfriend in her arms trying to tell her everything would be ok.

"Beca, the flight is only six hours. You can make it baby."

"Chloe do you know how long that is when you're scared of heights?! Time goes by so slowwwww!"

"About 6 hours and 5 minutes."

"Now boarding for flight 69. Rows 40-25 can now begin to board."

"Oh, that's us."

"Joy."

"To the world, what world? the lord has come. He has. GOD'S A WOMAN." (Ohana, no.)

"Come to take my life before I board this plane, I hope."

"Quit being a baby. Come on, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sooooo it's like night time and everybody is knocked the fuck out. Everybody except for Beca because she doesn't like being up in the air and what not.

"You should really try sleeping." Chloe said to Beca.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past 2 hours?! I need a distraction or something."

"I have something in mind."

(OHANA GO. WORK THE SMUT STUFF) (Otay) (YAY) (*cracks knuckles*)(That's a good way to get arthritis) (Thank Doc)(We're in a google doc….hehehehe)(Dude, get the fuck off of tumblr and write this sex shit)

Chloe quietly unbuckled her seatbelt and got between Beca's knees which was not an easy task due to the fact the person sitting in front of Beca did not have their seat in the upright position. (Dude…..she can just reach over with her hand…..) (Not as good)

"Chlo-oe.. what are you doing? There are like fifty peop-"

"Beca, shut up and enjoy this."

Before the brunette knew it, her girlfriend disappeared underneath the complimentary blanket. (Those blankets are fucking tiny.) (Big enough to cover Chloe's head)(Unless she has like an abnormally large head)

While unzipping her Honey Bun's pants, the pilot came on the intercom..

*DING* "Hello Passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We will be experiencing a little turbulence as we increase our altitude. Sit back, and try to enjoy the rest of your flight."

Chloe lifted the blanket up a little just so Beca could see her and whispered, "oh, we will."

The older woman started off slow. Teasing the smaller girl by tracing up and down the inside of her girlfriend's thighs, and also leaving little kisses and bite marks.

Beca tried to hold in her squealing as best as she could. She couldn't believe she was letting Chloe do this. They were on the plane for goodness sakes. (Pause. Chloe didn't talk her into doing it. It just happened. Way to pay attention to what was written earlier, Ohana.)(Yeah. Fix it. That's what I thought)(Shh I'm gonna lose my train of thought)

Chloe, not wanting to tease her girlfriend too much, started licking her girlfriend's landing strip (get it? cause they're on a plane?) like she was a cat licking her paw. (OHANA NO CATS) (But.. they're so cute)(NO) (oh r u writing tha majority of the smut? didn't think so shhh meow)(dude at least i wrote my part in a timely manner.)

Beca began losing herself in what the lady on her knees was doing to her cooter. She forgot that they were thousands of feet in the air and that there were over 50 other sleeping people on the plane. (dude are these like 2 person rows because when i went to hawaii there were 3 people per row lol) (Nope 3. There's an old guy sleepin in the window seat.)(I assumed Beca was in the window seat….)(Nope ;))

Chloe's knees began to get really sore from kneeling on the ground and by being in such a tight space, so she quickly inserted her finger food fingers into her girlfriend's dark abyss.

Because it had been a minute since the homosexual couple had done the thing, Chloe knew she would be able to get her baby boo off in a couple min or so.

Beca began to rock her hips into her girlfriend's digits like she was trying to win a rocking horse race with eager 6.5 year olds.

Chloe could feel her fingers getting sucked into the tightening warm hole, so she began to speed up the motion of her fingers.

The brunette tried her best to hold in her hollas and bad words by gripping onto her girlfriend's luscious red locks and biting her bottom lip. Feeling so0o0o0o close to her 0rG $m, Beca thrusted her hips one last time to accomplish the was surprised by the sudden turbulence, but didn't mind it because it gave her that extra push she needed.

She let out a faint f word (really? you can't type fuck, dude?) and crumbled like a cookie down in her seat.

Chloe pulled the blanket from over her head and licked her lips while sitting back in her seat.

"Aca-unf Chloe, now my seattle'smoist."

"Flying ain't so bad anymore, huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

THE END YAY.


End file.
